Chaotic Possession
by stargal12
Summary: Two years after defeating Shabranigdu's ghost Lina is still on the road. With another mazoku/dragon war on the horizon Lina has to fight to keep the world from slipping in to chaos, a possessive Xellos, her feelings and more. Rating may change later on. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Thanks for at the very least clicking on this story. This is the first Slayers fanfic that i have done so I'm sorry if the characters personalities or off.  
No i do not own the slayers nor do i claim to... i might change the rating later on depending on how the story goes. Enjoy the story!

* * *

Lina sat reading in an over stuffed chair, surrounded by stacks of books and papers. She was brought out of her concentration when the clock tower chimed six times. Sighing, she slid a blank sheet of paper between the pages and set her book on the small table to her right. Standing, she stretched her hands above her head. After sitting for so long her muscles had become sore, she ached every where. Once again today she didn't find any of the information she was looking for; all she could find was information about white magic, though she had found some on shamanistic magic as well. Sighing, she started to collect and organize her notes, placing them in her bag to keep from losing them. Thinking for a moment, she also decide to grab the book she had been reading, placing it with her notes before leaving the library to return to the castle.

Hours later she returned to the room she was staying in. After spending the remainder of the evening with her friends she was exhausted. She had to admit, it made her happy being with everyone again; it had been two years since they had fought Shabranigdu's ghost and won. It had been sad for her when they went their separate ways, but at the same time she knew that it would be only a matter of time before they would be together once again. But now all she wanted was a nice warm bath and her bed. Draping her cloak on the back of a chair, she removed her headband and talismans, setting them neatly on the table. She headed for the bathroom that connected to her room. Slowly, she removed her cloths, folding them neatly on the small stand at the door. Walking to the large copper tub that sat in the middle of the room, she turned on the water. Walking over to the wall she retrieved a small bottle of scented soap, poring enough of the lily-scented liquid in so that bubbles formed on the waters surface. Smiling she slid in to the hot water, sighing with pleasure as the water formed around her body embracing her with its warmth. By the time she was finished the waters temperature had decreased and was no longer warm. Pulling her self out of the tub she reached for one of the folded towels, wrapping it tightly around her body, walking back in to her room, changing in to a crimson nightgown. Stopping at the full-length mirror, staring at her reflection; it had been two years since everybody had gone his or her separate way, even Lina and Gourry had split up. Lina had been sad for a bit over Gourry's decision to leave but she knew that he had wished to have his own adventures, making a name for himself; it also made it easier for Lina to look for new spells. She sighed; her body had definitely gone under some changes since then she had grown to just over 5 feet and her chest had grown as well, though not to a particularly large size. Not wanting her hair to become a tangled mess she reached for her brush, but a gloved hand beat her to it.

"Allow me, miss Lina." A familiar voice came from behind her, one she hadn't heard recently not that it joyed her knowing that he was here now.

"Why are you here Xellos?" Lina growled as she formed a fist her eye twitching, whenever he showed up it meant trouble and a headache for her. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

"Why miss Lina, I was just offering to brush your hair for you." Xellos told her innocently, enjoying the anger and annoyance that rolled off her skin. Leave it to the crimson haired sorceress to produce such sweet emotions. Turning around she faced the mazoku, placing her hands firmly on ether hip.

"We both know that you only come around when you need something." She accused, ruby eyes glowing in the darkness of her room. "Now what do you want?" She demanded, her posture full of confidence, basically screaming out that she would not take any bull shit from the mazoku. Opening his amethyst eyes to meet hers, he then let them drift over her body, making a point of taking her in. Noticing this Lina remembered that she was in her nightgown, suddenly feeling exposed. Her confidence seemed to evaporate; quickly he closed the distance between them in a single step. Before she could react his arms where around her as he whispered in her ear,

"What would you do if I said I came for you?" Lina tried struggling against his grasp, her efforts were wasted. Just as she started casting her fireball his demanding lips meet hers, cutting off her words. Shock making her body stiff, her mind seemed far away from her, giving her the feeling that she wasn't in her own body. She was brought back to reality when he ran his tongue over her lips as he tried to force his way in to her mouth. Regaining her strength she managed to shove him, casting an elmekia lance right in to his chest, catching him off guard. Though the spell didn't hurt him as much as she would have liked it did send him backwards. Hitting the wall with enough force for it to crack. Xellos could taste anger and fear coming from her. Leaving a bittersweet taste, he had expected her to react in a violent manner because of her nature. He had been hoping that she might have been more accepting of his actions towards her.

"Xellos…" a dangerous growl came from Lina, whose face had turned bright red, "Just what are you planning, you perverted mazoku?" She yelled her anger becoming stronger. Xellos couldn't help but smile; she was even more beautiful when angered. He couldn't help him self from drinking in her anger, making him feel a little giddy.

"Now that my dear, is a secret!" he giggled, phasing out before Lina could start firing more spells at him. Lina turned crimson with rage her whole body was shaking as she tried to control her temper. Xellos had a feeling that the few bandits in the area were going to have a bad night. He was quite correct; the kingdom woke the next day to find that a good portion of the local land had been, for lack of better words, vaporized.

"Miss Lina, what have I told you about destroying the country side?" Amelia had been giving her a justice speech for the past two hours, making Lina believe that taking part in diplomatic duties had in deed given the small girl even more air in her lungs than when they had traveled together. Lina had noticed that recently Amelia's speeches had started to give her more of a headache and quicker, after two hours of it she was feeling weak and drained. "Just how many times have we had to have maps remade because of your destructive tendency's?" she asked closing her rant.

"At least it keeps the cartographers employed," Lina muttered as a maid brushed her hair, and started pinning it up in to a curly mass on the top of her head; a few strands remained loose. Looking over at her friend she could see that the maids had managed to flatten her hair a little and pin a veil and headdress to it, both of them sat in thin silk robes as the helpers did their make up and put the finishing touches on their hair. "Come on Amelia I was just taking my anger out on some of the local bandits, you should be thanking me." Lina told her turning around to see how her hair and make up had turned out. She gasped in shock not believing what she had saw; was that really her? Wow, she hadn't even changed in to her dress yet.

"Miss Lina? We need to hurry up and change." Amelia told her pointing at their dresses; sighing, Lina left her reflection behind.

Her dress was a dark purple staples, with an open back and a slit that came to mid thigh. The dress seemed to flow over her body, following her every move. Lina loved it even if she did feel exposed in it, her biggest issue was the heels; she hated heels. Every one in the room stared at her, even Amelia who was wearing a large white ball gown adorned with; flowers lace and jewels, she looked gorgeous.

Lina wondered how she could move with all those layers.

"You look amazing miss Lina!" Amelia gushed, hugging her, making Lina's cheeks grew pink.

"So do you Amelia," she muttered just loud enough for the younger girl to hear, scratching her head as she did. Looking over at the clock she pried Amelia off of her. "Looks like its time to head to the ceremony," Lina told her. Amelia's faced paled, and she seemed to become nervous. Lina had sensed that her friend had been experiencing attacks of nerves through out the morning. " Come on Amelia, it'll all be fine; trust me" Lina winked at her, hitting her back in hopes of encouraging Amelia. All the blue-almost black haired sorceress could do was nod as she let Lina lead the way out of the dressing room, towards the hall where the wedding was to be held.

Lina sat on the balcony railing watching the people dance just beyond the doors. She could see Gourry dancing happily with Syphiel. She couldn't help but feel a little jealousy towards the soft-spoken shrine maiden, even if she had given up on the crush she had on Gourry because she knew that he only saw her as a little sister. She could feel the loneliness that had been plaguing her come in at full force. All her friends seemed to be moving on with their lives leaving her behind, and all she could do was stand there and watch. Not wishing to be seen wallowing in her self pity she decided to walk in the garden. To her surprise she found that she could still hear the music perfectly as she wandered. Listening to the lively melody she couldn't help but think back to the adventure she and her friends had shared. It had been almost five years since she first meat Gourry, it seemed to have been what started her crazy adventures. Lina still found it annoying that he treated her like a kid, even after he found out that she was a powerful sorceress. Then Zel had shown up not long after, starting her involvement with Rezo and the dark lord. It seemed hard to believe that it had been the three of them that had started their string of killing demon lords. It hadn't been long after that when the meet Amelia, Lina couldn't help but simile, the young princess had attached her self to her, wanting to become her apprentice, demanding to learn the dragon slave. Their little group had their fair shares of trouble, she admitted. When they started looking for the Clair bible, hoping to find a cure for Zelgadiss, Xellos appeared only to bring Garv and Fibrizo with him. Thinking about it now, Xellos seemed to have oddly come to fit in with her odd group. She suddenly remembered what he had done the night before causing her face to heat up. She wondered what he had meant, when he told her that he had come for her. She knew that a lot of monsters wanted to form a pledge with her or turn her in to a mazoku. Was that what he had meant? She couldn't help but think of him kissing her; why would he do that? His actions confused her.

" Stupid Xellos " She muttered, gently touching her lips; it had been her first kiss. The bastard always seemed to be pissing her off and embarrassing her. Also, he always seemed to be using them to do all of his dirty work, at times it did seem as though he had back stabbed them but it always seemed to work out in the end. At times Lina felt as though she could possibly trust him. Had she come to see him as a friend? Sighing she continued thinking about the purple hair fruitcake, trying to make sense of his actions. That's when she felt the sudden presence of him behind her.

"Now miss Lina, what are you doing out here?" He asked, looking at her with his signature smile. He could feel her loneliness, but at the same time he could feel curiosity. Slowly she turned to face him. If he had been human she would have left him breath less. Upon seeing him she was reminded of what had happened the night before, her rage returned even stronger then before. She started casting a fireball, but before she could finish the mazoku teleported in front of her grabbing her wrists. His amethyst eyes meeting her ruby ones, "No miss Lina, I will not be tolerating your abuse today". Lina froze. She couldn't help being pulled in by his eyes; they seemed to see right in to her soul. He felt her anger fade away as she relaxed in his grasp, her eyes never leaving his. Slowly, he let her wrists go, knowing that the threat of her spells had been diminished. Noticing that he had freed her Lina forced her self to look away from his eyes and back away. Her heart beating faster then normal she could feel the blush on her face.

"What are you doing here Xellos?" She asked, looking at him sideways, hoping to hide her blush. This was the first time that night she had gotten a good look at the mazoku. She noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual priest outfit, but a black suit, with a purple tie that matched her dress. She suddenly noticed that he was actually quite attractive, even if he was a bloody mazoku.

" Why, I came for the wedding, of course." He told her in a matter of fact fashion. Lina looked at him, seemingly unconvinced before shrugging her shoulders in a 'whatever' fashion. Turning, she started back towards the ballroom. She had been gone long enough for her friends to notice that she was missing. Not wanting her to leave, Xellos grabbed her hand; he wanted to keep her right here with him. "Wait miss Lina, would you care to dance?" he asked, looking at her pleadingly. She looked at him with a confused look.

" You want to dance out here Xellos?" she was surprised by his actions; why was he suddenly acting like this? He nodded, the music from inside seemed to become louder. " I'm not a very good dancer, I'm afraid that I would just hurt your feet." She told him; she didn't really feel like dancing.

"Yes, but I am." Xellos pulled her in closer. Lina felt herself blush at how close they were standing.

"I guess," she nodded, "where does a mazoku learn how to dance anyhow?" she asked as she placed one hand on his shoulder, his slid on to the small of her back. He began leading her in a waltz. Looking up, Lina's eyes met with his, and he smiled at her. Not his usual stupid fruit cake smile but a different one, one she had never seen on him. She couldn't help but think of how beautiful it made him look, quickly scolding her self for even thinking about him like that. Her ever-changing emotions made the mazoku chuckle to him self, as the dance continued though the small garden.

* * *

So I hope you liked it... i should hopefully have the next chapter up soon, seeing as how i have the motivation of starting a new story going for me. please review, im always open to CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. thanks :D

-Stargal12


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! heres the second chapter to Chaotic possession! Im glad that i was able to update so soon :) you have to love that determination you get when starting a new story 3 any how let's get to it. as usual i do not own slayers.

Stargal12

* * *

Gourry had noticed that Lina wasn't in the ballroom when he had gone to get Syphiel a drink after they had finished dancing. He thought that he had seen her out on the balcony, figuring she must be lonely he told Syphiel that he was going to check on her. Not noticing the sad look in her eyes as he told the pretty shrine maiden, who just nodded to the tall swordsman as he turned making his way though the crowed. It had been two years since he had left Lina to make a name for him self and learn how to wield the new sword he had gotten. He couldn't protect her if he didn't know how to use his sword properly. He found the balcony deserted, looking around he caught a glimpse of Lina's hair down in the garden, he decide that he would go see her, she was probably bored Lina got bored. Walking along the small pathway he tough he heard the music getting louder, confusing him. Why would the music be load out here? Rounding a rose bush he froze at what he saw. Lina was dancing with some purple haired guy who looked familiar, he couldn't remember why though. But something about the way he was looking at Lina troubled him. He didn't like that he was so close to her, like he needed to protect her from him. When the man-no Gourry was sure that he wasn't human, looked at him. His cat-like eyes gave of an emotion of gloating like, he had managed to steal some prized possession right out from under Gourry's nose. Something about the situation mad him angry, which was weird because he didn't normally get angry. Leaving his spot by the bushes Gourry stalked towards Lina, as the man whispered something in her ear.

"It seems as though the idiot swords man noticed your disappearance." Xellos whispered in her ear, stopping the dance she noticed that the music seemed to fade. A blush colored her cheeks as she turned to see her big blond friend stalking towards them. He seemed angry Lina started towards her friend something told her that she had to stop him, but Xellos grabbed her by the waist. He wasn't going to let her leave him for the dimwitted swords man, now that she was in his possession. His movement shocked Lina; Gourry was up set even farther by this mans movements. He grabbed Lina's hand trying to pull her away from him. However he didn't let go if anything his grip tightened, Gourry pulled a little more.

"Let go of Lina." Gourry demanded looking at Xellos dead in the eye, without even flinching. He seemed clueless that the mazoku could tare him apart with a single flick of his finger.

"Hmmm…" the mazoku looked like he was considering the other man's request, "nope, don't wanna" His fruit cake grin jumping on to his face. Somehow Gourry seemed to remember that the purple haired priest's name was Xellos.

"Let her go Xellos" Gourry growled.

"Oh you actually remembered my name." Xellos praised him. Lina was even surprised by it. " But im still not giving you Lina."

"Let her go" Gourry pulled a little harder

"No"

"Yes"

"No" the arguing continued Lina was being pulled on she felt like a toy. That neither wanted to share. Her anger began to grow she didn't like people tugging on her, Xellos had been to busy with his childish fight to notice her growing anger, in till she hit both of them with a fireball.

"I am not some toy for you to fight over!" Lina shouted at both of them before stomping off towards the castle. Muttering to her self about their stupidity and how it had made her hungry. She didn't even notice that she had walked right past Amelia and Zelgadiss who had been enjoying themselves away from the crowed of people. They watched her pass not wanting to evoke her wrath on them selves, following the path she had come from they saw Xellos, Gourry and the remains of Lina's anger. Zelgadiss's anger for the mazoku came boiling to the surface.

" What are you doing here Xellos?" the chimera growled pulling his wife closer. Whenever he showed up it meant that trouble was close behind.

"Now, now mister Zelgadiss that isn't how you should great an old friend." Xellos chirped smiling at the new comers. Zelgadiss had always annoyed him, he was happy that the chimaera had settled down with princess justice. It meant that they where out of his way when it came to Lina, and his plans for her. He would have killed them years ago if he had the choice.

"I'm not your friend." The chimera growled, his anger providing a sweet meal that Xellos gladly took in. He was as reliant as Lina at providing meals for him with out much provocation. Amelia noticed that Gourry passed out on the ground, leaving her husband's side to heal his injuries. Xellos watched the young princess from behind his closed eyelids put out by the fact that the idiot swordsman was being healed instead of left where he laid. Sighing the mazoku shrugged his shoulders and turned to head off in the same direction that Lina had left in. Zel placed a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"I asked what you are doing here." he demanded glaring at Xellos who was hoping to find Lina once more. His smile getting bigger he turned and faced the blue skinned man. Wiggling his finger in front of his face.

"That is a secret!" he chirped gleefully before disappearing to the astral plane. Leaving a stemming mad chimera, a dazed idiot, and a curious princess behind. Looking for the familiar astral from, that belonged to Lina. He couldn't help but think back to the first time he had seen it five years ago.

* * *

He had been grumbling to him self for the past hour; his master the greater beast master had lent him out to hell master Fibrizo. Xellos had decided that he was insane, possibly more so then Deep-sea dolphin. What made matters worse was that his temporary 'master' had ordered him to watch over a human female, and gain her trust. What had he done to annoy the lord of nightmares to deserve such a mundane task; there was no fun involved in such a mission. Sighing with annoyance he continued his search of the astral plane when a large astral body caught his attention. Never before had he seen one like it, a large flame cut though the space around it, though it had the shape of a flame it was made of hundreds of colors. Strangely it gave off a golden glow, out shining the astral bodies around it. Its beauty captivated him, how could a human have such a magnificent astral presence. The power would match with a mazoku general easily. He almost face faulted when he saw the human girl who belonged with the magnificent astral body he saw on the astral plane. She was short, petite, with small boobs; her hair was the most vivid red he had seen on a human before. Something must have alerted her of his presence because she stopped and looked around her trying to locate her watcher. Xellos inhaled sharply when he saw her eyes, crimson, the color of blood that her so enjoyed. It surprised him that a human had such an eye color; they seemed to be more fitting for someone of his race. He was also surprised that she seemed to have noticed his arrival even if she couldn't pin point his location.

"Lina what's wrong" a male voice asked, that was when Xellos first noticed her traveling companions. He had been so taken by his discovery that he hadn't noticed that she wasn't alone. A swordsman dressed completely in beige, a hood covered his hair, except for a few strands of his bangs, while a mask covered his face, something about his skin was wrong but Xellos wasn't able to see properly from where he was standing looked back at her. The rest of her small party stopped. He noted a small girl with black hair who was dressed in white with strange talismans on her wrists, one on her waist and one around her neck, she seemed to be radiating positive energy, making him twitch, The third companion was a blond-haired swordsman whose hair was longer then the red heads, if it wasn't for his height and muscular build it would have been easy to take him for another female.

"I thought I sensed something but it's probably just nerves" Lina told her friend continuing her walk, her steps deliberate and even paced her friends falling in behind her as she returned to the lead. Xellos decide to follow them for a bit, The name of the red-head was the same as the girl he was supposed to follow, and he felt strangely drawn towards the group. He hadn't been following them for long when he felt the presence of thirty or so humans a head of them, waiting to ambush the group. It was odd that the group hadn't noticed them, they weren't very well hidden, and she had noticed that he had arrived, so sensing these pathetic humans should have been easy. So why hadn't she? That's when all four of them stopped a smirk grew across Lina's face.

"You can come out," she sung out joy lined her voice as she crossed her arms over her chest. Slowly the bandits filed out from the trees surrounding the group weapons drawn and pointed toward their prey. Wanting a better view of the situation he teleported to a nearby tree just far enough that he wouldn't be noticed, but close enough to hear what was being said.

" I don't know how you noticed us," a dark-haired man stepped forward; his cloths were tattered, but not as badly as the others of his group. He was probably the leader. " But it doesn't change the fact that you've been surrounded. Now give us your valuables and we'll let you live." He ordered. Lina sighed turning to her companions

" You would think that for once, they would change their lines." She shrugged at her companions who all looked equally unimpressed by the bandits. Anger rose from the man who spoke

"Why you insolent little girl" the bandit cried causing her to twitch, rage came tumbling to the surface. Glaring at the bandit in front of her she raised a finger, as her companions shrank back.

"Fireball!" the girl yelled blasting him and half of his men away. "No body calls Lina Invers a little girl!" she snapped exploding bandits with a barrage of spells. The moment they heard her name the bandits started to run in fear trying to escape the angry sorceress.

"This will be fun, so very fun" Xellos said out loud to him self as he feed off the emotions from below.

* * *

Lina couldn't believe Gourry's actions what right did he have to suddenly become so protective of her. Lina tore a bit from the leg of chicken in her hand, still angry about what had happened. He eating had caught the attention of a few people in the room but nobody approached her, out of fear of being devoured along with her meal. Finishing she patted her stomach contently, sighing she stood and headed towards the hall. She didn't hear her name being called as she left.

Lina had been curled up in the small padded window seat for hours, as she lightly snoozed a book rested across her lap. After escaping the sufficing party she had come to the small sitting room having changed her cloths to something she found more comfortable. That's how Gourry found her; he was worried that she was still mad at him about what had happened the night before. Something about Lina being angry with him made his chest tighten. She looked beautiful with the sun gracing her slender shoulders, her hair represented liquid fire that trailed down her back. Her pink lips slightly parted her breathing was calm. She looked like an angel peacefully resting there in front of him. This thought made Gourry smile not his usual brainless smile one that seemed to have more of a predatory feeling behind it. With out considering what the consequences may be, Gourry leaned over the sleeping sorceress his lips meeting hers. He felt her stir under him as Lina's eyes fluttered open, Ruby orbs growing in shock as she realized what was happening. A spell in hand releasing it at Gourry sending him flying across the room, knocking him out, her hand coming to her lips as her anger grew. How dare he kiss her as she slept? Her a defenseless girl?

"Gourry" Lina growled, she seemed to emit a dark energy that flickered around her like a flame. Gourry seemed to regain consciousness as he pulled him self up of the floor in time to notice a pissed of Lina coming towards him, he could feel her blood lust. At that moment Zelgadiss and Amelia burst in to the room having heard the commotion from down the hall. It wasn't odd to see Lina beating up Gourry but this situation seemed more dangerous. Zel rush towards Lina restraining her as Amelia headed over to heal Gourry's wounds. Preparing to give Lina a sever justice speech about her violent actions.

"Don't stop me Zel" Lina snapped at her friend struggling against his hold, his body kept her from breaking free. Lina stopped struggling her anger still present, but she knew that Zel wouldn't let her go in till she had calmed down. She notice Amelia's glare knowing full well that she was about to receive one of the princesses justice speeches. She stopped her before Amelia even had the chance to start ranting. "Don't you start Amelia, he got what he deserved" Lina glared at the younger girl, causing her to retract. Just then Gourry decided to speak up.

"I'm sorry Lina… I didn't mean to" Gourry whined trying to escape the red heads rage. Instead he only caused it to increase.

"Didn't mean to…. DIDN'T MEAN TO" she yelled towering over him her eyes glowing in her anger, "You mean to say that you didn't mean to kiss me!" she continued as Zel and Amelia froze. Shocked Amelia wondered why it had made miss Lina so mad; she thought that they still had feelings for each other. Gourry didn't answer he just stared at her cowering in fear, trying to form words. The confused princess was the first to speak after Lina's outburst.

"Miss Lina, it's not a very just reason for you to attack him just because he kissed you." The younger girl told her innocently. After all they didn't know that Lina wasn't only angry about him kissing her, but that she was also angry about the fact that he wasn't the only person to act like this towards her as of late. This incident brought all of her anger that had been growing for the past three days out. She couldn't take it any longer, yelling her frustration she turned and left leaving the trio to watch her in surprise.

As the scene played out before their silent watcher, who was struggling to keep him-self from destroying the idiot blond who sat dumfounded in the mess below.

* * *

And there you have it folks. im sorry for any OOCnes but what can i say. thanks to everybody who reviewed. also a big thank you to my friend Free Beloved Army. who usually helps by reading over for silly mistakes. hehehe 3

See you darlings later :3 please remember to review

Stargal12


	3. Chapter 3

Look I updated *happy dance* :D don't you just hate writers block with a bloody passion, cuz I do. any how the usual disclaimer I do not own Slayers or the characters. so enjoy :P

* * *

Lina paced her room; she was reaching her limit, thinking that it was a mistake coming back here. Ya she had missed everybody and felt lonely travelling by herself, but Gourry's actions and Amelia's increasingly annoying rants made Lina think about the good points of being on her own. Like not having to share her earnings, or explain everything over and over again thinking about it she did enjoy traveling on her own.  
Lina continued thinking of her travels not noticing the younger girl who entered her room or the stony man that stood in her door way. She was only brought back to the situation when Amelia called out to her. Glaring daggers at the girl Lina snapped,

"What do you want Amelia?" her annoyance dripping off her words.

"I…I j...just wanted… to ask about what happened between you and Mr. Xellos" the princess stuttered shuddering under her friends anger. Lina stopped for a second Gourry must have told them about seeing her dancing with Xellos, dam it she didn't want tot talk about that annoying fruitcake. She didn't want to talk about any of the event from the last few nights everything around her seemed to be changing. Making her question herself and her feelings. Why had both Gourry and Xellos choose now to act like this? Gourry was a fool and probably to stupid to realize what he was doing let alone what it could have meant to her, and Xellos was probably plotting something.

"Nothing happened Amelia." Lina barked causing her to jump, Lina knew that her voice was harsher then it needed it to be. She couldn't help it she was angry, annoyed a maybe even a little confused. Zelgadiss could sense his new wife's nervousness, feeling that he would probably be the only person able to coax the answer out of her. He walked further in to the room.

"Lina, Why wont you tell us what you where doing with that fruitcake?" He could sense that she was upset about something; he guessed that it was related to the events that had transpired the night before. He was sure that the tagalong mazoku was plotting something for his best friend, and he wanted to know just what it was. Lina's glare turned on him fuming with anger, confirming his suspicions that something had indeed transpired.

"Why would it matter to you?" she demanded but upon meeting her friends never changing stare she knew that she had fallen right in to his trap. Now he knew that something had happened, and she wouldn't be able to hide that fact anymore. Sighing she sat down on the edged of her bed. "Fine you win," she grumbled and told her friends about what had happened over the last two days. Zel wasn't overly shocked about the mazoku's actions; he had felt that Xellos was following her around for more reasons then just his orders. Though he was a little surprised by what Amelia had shrieked.

"He kissed you again! That monster." The last words made Lina sweat drop, there was days that Lina wonder if Amelia realized that Xellos was in deed just that. After that it was just a barrage of questions, feelings and words said. Lina left leaving destruction behind her as she walked away from her friends and the years they had spent together.

~One Year later~

Lina walked in to the town's only tavern, after renting a room for a three-day stay she headed to the restaurant next door. She had lucked out in the last few weeks and managed to gleam a profit from three different bandit gangs allowing for her to spend a few days in the small coastal town. Ordering the whole menu Lina sat back in her seat, listening to the few conversations the occupied the dinning room they in seemed to relax her. The feeling disappeared as Xellos walked arrogantly over to her table. It was shocking for her that he finally showed his face to her, she had notice him at least once at every stop she had made in the last six months but he never actually confronted her.

"Hello Lina-chan" He chirped siting down across from her. Something about his appearance made Lina want to run and hide she knew that he was up to something. She instantly summoned a fireball that quickly faded out. Making Xellos laugh and fall from his chair, her face slowly turned tomato red.

"What do you want fruit cake?" Lina growled knowing that she wouldn't be living the mistake down anytime in the near future. Her food arrived as she was waiting for him to pull himself up off the floor. Xellos waited for Lina to be though eating her meal before talking.

"Well I came to see you miss Lina, we haven't talked for close to a year." he chattered Lina twitched it wasn't the first time that he had used that line, and the last time she heard it was right before he kissed her. Putting her on to the defensive immediately.

"Well I don't want to see you Xellos." Lina stood and headed towards her room hoping that he wouldn't follow her. Lina figured that she was in the clear as she entered the room and he hadn't followed her, until he fazed in before her causing her to groan in annoyance. "Can't you just leave me alone already? I know that you've been following me for the last six months." Lina whined it was annoying that he wouldn't leave her alone already. She turned to walk away from him hoping that if she made it clear she wanted him gone he would leave. She wasn't that lucky, as she felt a firm hand grasped her wrist yanking her back into Xellos's chest, Lina let out a small yelp in surprise. When he pressed his lips to her ears she froze as he started whispering to her.

"You are mine Lina-Chan, nothing you do or say will change that." Lina felt shivers down her back she knew that his eyes were open with out even looking. Something about his aura scared her more then anytime she had seen him out of his trickster priest gag.

"I'm not yours Xellos." Lina put on a false sense of bravery standing up against him. She felt his anger grow; she had never seen him like this. It terrified her. Out of anger Xellos harshly turned her to face him forcing her in to the wall. His eyes glowing an ominous purple glow Lina froze her heart seemed to be jumping in her throat she wanted to run far away as far as she could, but her feet wouldn't move. Lina felt his fingers tighten on her arms making her wince in pain, not daring to voice her pain out of fear.

" You are mine Lina-chan you always have been. The higher ups have given me permission Lina-chan." Xellos growled for a brief moment Lina wondered what could have possible come over him; he had never acted like this before.

"W...what are you doing Xellos?" Lina asked her voice filled with fear. She knew he was going to do something the only question was what.

"This." Xellos kissed her; Lina's eye's widened in fear just before she blacked out.

* * *

That was shorter then usual. sorry it took me sooooo long to update but I had the worse case of writers block ever and im attempting to work on my Wattpad story along with dealing with the homework demon got to love gr.12 right? any how Ill try my best to update soon, so review and let me know what you think

Stargal12 out.


End file.
